


Prologue: The New Kid

by docmatthew



Series: TGR : The Story of the Most Ambitious (but Rubbish) F1 Team [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Formula One, Gen, Heterosexual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docmatthew/pseuds/docmatthew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Formula One AU: TGR-Cosworth is an Formula One team owned by Andy Wilman, and driver Jeremy Clarkson. In 2002 TGR is in trouble when their number two driver (Jason Dawe) decides to leave the team unannounced. Andy, and Jeremy had a few names taken down after scouting around F2, and F3. Richard Hammond is one of the those names, and on January 11, 2002 at Silverstone he gets his chance to hopefully become an F1 driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Test Drive

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue doesn't yet have James May, but he will come in eventually. The prologue is multiple-chapter because it's telling Richard's start up story in F1.

 

_10AM January 11, 2002 - Silverstone in Northamptonshire_

            Testing day was more nerve wracking then Richard thought it would be. Why he thought he wouldn’t be shaking, and scared shitless is a mystery because this day meant everything to his future. A test day where he was asked by an actual F1 team to come try out for them.

            Sitting next to him in his red Porsche 911 was his wife, Mindy. She had in her hands his lap book. The book was old and tattered, and had his times from all the way back to some of his karting days. As they sat waiting Richard took the book and looked through it. The karting dates, and times were written in his dad’s hand writing, and then most his Formula Three times were written in random handwriting but finally he got to where Mindy had started keeping his records, and smiled. She’d been with him for ages, this book proved it. They’d gotten married recently, and had a beautiful daughter. Richard considered himself so lucky to have that, and now with this new opportunity at hand he couldn’t think of anyone he wanted with him then her.

            “You need to actually get out of the car, darling.” Mindy teased as she took the lap book back. “It’s five past ten.”

            “What?” Richard panicked as he saw his watch confirmed the time.

            Quickly he jumped out of the car, grabbing his racing kit from the back, and then took Mindy’s hand. They walked swiftly up to where Richard recognized the TGR logo, and looked around for the man he knew as Andy. He couldn’t spot the owner in all the chaos of people in their blue racing colours. Then suddenly a huge hand slapped him on the back, and a deep voice boomed.

            “You must be Hammond.” The man grinned as he walked around, and Richard quickly recognized him as Jeremy Clarkson, Formula One driver and team owner. 

            “Uh. Yeah. Richard Hammond.” He offered his hand.

            “Nice to meet you, Richard.” Jeremy smiled back, and shook his hand with the same one he had slapped Richard with since the other was occupied by a Diet Coke.

            “Nicer to meet you, mate.” He bit his lip, and looked back over at Mindy. “This is my wife, Mindy.”

            “Hello, Mindy.” Jeremy charmingly took her hand, and kissed it.

            “Pleasure, Mr. Clarkson.” She laughed.

            “Jeremy is fine.” He grinned. “You need to change. Just do it in the garage since no one is in there anymore. Everyone is out working on the car you’ll be testing.”

            Richard nodded, gave Mindy a quick kiss before darting off to the garage where he could change. Quickly he got into his black and white racing overalls, and just left his other clothes stacked on top of his bag. As he left the garage he pulled on his gloves, and held his helmet under his arm. As he was looking down at his hands he bumped into someone.

            “Steady on.” The man grabbed him to keep him from falling over. “Hope you pay more attention in a car.” Andy grumbled.

            “Oh. Hey.” Richard smiled. “I was looking for you earlier but couldn’t find you. Jeremy found me though. Told me to go get dressed.”  
            “Good. The car is almost ready.” He sighed. “Just a few, last minute fixes since the driver before you decided to fuck up. Go back over, and make nice with Clarkson. So far no one has actually managed to get along with him.” While rolling his eyes Andy took off to the garage.

            Richard let out a breath as he started walking back over to Jeremy, and Mindy. The older man was somewhat of a racing legend. He had a knack for putting everything down to power, and aggression on the track, and being completely belligerent, opinionated, cruel, and idiotic off the track. Perhaps his reputation was more for his off the track behavior than on the track, but so far Richard hadn’t really seen his reputation. So far Jeremy had been kind to his wife, and helpful to him. Maybe it was all talk, and he wasn’t really an asshole like people thought. When he got back he heard his wife talking to Jeremy.

            “Ran into Andy.” Richard said as he came into a pause to their conversation.

            “What’d he say?” Jeremy turned to look at him.

            “Just that it’d be a few minutes until they had the car fixed up for me to drive, and that I should come make nice with you.” He shrugged.

            “Make nice? Don’t know how well that’s going to go. Mindy was just telling me you have a 911.” Jeremy’s eyes narrowed.

            “Yup. 1982 Porsche 911 SC.” Richard grinned proudly. He loved his car.

            “Pillock.” Jeremy scoffed.

            “What?”

            “You’re a bloody pillock. 911’s are stupid cars.”

            “You’re the bloody pillock. They’re great cars!”

            Even though Jeremy was insulting his car he still laughed, and they eased into a little playful fight about what were good cars, and what were bad. He laughed at what Jeremy called good, and agreed on a few points he had. By the time Andy came over to get Richard ready for the test drive he was jumping up, and down energetically and calling Jeremy an idiot, and Jeremy was rolling his eyes, and shouting abuse back. When they both turned to look at Andy, Richard noticed a bit of panic on his face, but it eased away when he noticed they weren’t really fighting. They both had easy smiles, and neither looked ready to kill the other.

            “Rides ready, Hammond.” Andy confirmed and narrowed his eyes between them. “You both are rather chummy. Should I be worried?”

            “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Wilman.” Jeremy shrugged.

            “Um…I’m just going to go get in the car…” Richard started walking to the pits, followed by Mindy. They held hands as they approached the car. “Ready for this, darling?”

            “More ready than you. You’re shaking, Rich.” She looked slightly worried.

            “Just excitement.” He told her as he walked around the F1 car with a dopey grin.

            “Not nerves?” She teased as she held his helmet for him.

            “Nope. Perfectly fine actually.” He said as he peered into the cockpit.

            “If you’re perfectly fine then get into the thing. Haven’t got all day, Hammond.” Jeremy called out as he sat on a stack of tires, Andy standing next to him.

            “Alright.” He nodded.

            Richard took a deep breathe, put in the earplugs, and pushed his long hair back with the white fire hood. Without any more hesitation he pulled on his black Arai helmet that had ‘Hammo’ in white across the sides, and climbed into the Formula One car. Once he was belted in he looked up at Mindy. She knew his was smiling even with that helmet on, she could see it in his eyes. Quickly she leaned down and kissed the top of his helmet, and told him to be careful. Then it was Andy kneeling next to the car as Mindy went to take her seat next to Jeremy on the tires, record book open in her lap, stop watch in hand. He looked at the team owner, and listened to the instructions.

            Then he was gone. The TGR car took him flying out of the pits, down the small straight and into turn one, Copse. He was very glad he’d raced this circuit before on both Formula Three, and on a motorbike. The circuit was familiar, and he knew each turn at least well enough not to fuck up. The first few test laps were rubbish, he knew. He wasn’t going fast enough, wasn’t cornering well, and never braked in the right place. On his tenth lap he pulled into the pits to get his tires changed, and listen to anything, and everything Jeremy or Andy might say. Turned out everyone wanted a word with him. Andy first came to tell him to stop fucking around, and do what he was supposed to do. Go quick. Jeremy actually gave him a few tips about getting more power along the straights, and keeping it around the bends. Then randomly the head mechanic came up to him.

            “Iain May.” He shouted over the loud noises of the car, and changing tires. “You’ve gotta change up your braking, mate.” With that Iain launched into a whole explanation, and telling him where he needed to brake, and where he didn’t. Richard took in every scrap of information that Iain gave him.

            Then the lollypop man told him to go, so he went. Richard took off across the circuit again and found that Iain had given him the best information possible. As he came to each bend, corner, and straight he knew he was improving his lap times by so much more. No longer did his foot hesitate before moving, and he finally started to put the pedal all the way down. Fifteen more laps after the pit stop, and he was told to come back in. As he came into the pits he removed himself from the cockpit. Jeremy, and Andy were talking quietly away from everyone else. Richard took his eyes away from them, and removed his helmet, hood, earplugs and gloves. Iain May came back around, and patted him on the back.

            “You did some pretty good laps, mate.” Iain smiled, and gave him a water bottle. “Thanks for taking my tips.” Then he was gone. Mindy came up to him next.

            “That was pretty good, Rich.” She smiled, and kissed him.

            “Thanks, babe.” He kissed her back. “What’re they talking about?” He nodded at Jeremy, and Andy as he took a drink of water.

            “I’ve no idea. When you came around on the 20th lap they got up, and went to the other side of the lane to talk.” She frowned.

            “It’s okay.” He sighed, and held her hand tightly.

            “I think you did wonderful, Richard.” She told him, and just as he was about to speak to her Jeremy yelled at him.

            “Hammo!” The large man shouted, and Richard looked over at him. “Stop snogging your wife.” Andy hit him in the arm, and walked over.

            “You’re just jealous.” Richard shot back, and Jeremy laughed.

            “Stop encouraging him, Hammond.” Andy laughed. “You did well today. We’ll call you soon to tell you if you’ve made the team or not.” Andy held out his hand.

            “Oh…yeah.” Richard nodded, and shook his hand. He knew he wasn’t just going to be handed the spot, but for some reason he was jarred by the statement. Maybe it was because he already felt part of the team. “Right. Well, I hope you don’t find anyone better.” He joked.

            “If we do we’ll tell you, and if we don’t we’ll tell you.”

            “Thanks, Andy. I’m going to go change.” He nodded, and went off to the garage.

            As he went inside to change he noticed his bag, and thus all his clothes were gone. He frowned a little, and looked around the area for his stuff. He walked out into the lane to see if maybe Mindy had got it for him.

            “Babe?” He called out to her. “Did you get my clothes?”

            “What? No.” She looked confused.

            Richard frowned, and went back to check that maybe he’d over looked them, but came up as empty as the first time. As he walked back into the lane he looked around, stop a few crew members to ask, but they all just looked confused. Then he looked up, and made eye contact with Jeremy. The older man burst into hysterical laughter as soon as they looked at each other.

            “You utter bastard!” Richard shouted, but laughed.

            “You’ve been walking around looking like a tiny, confused hamster for ten minutes. It’s hysterical!” Jeremy bellowed as he doubled over with laugher.

            “Fuck you. Where are me clothes!” Richard walked over to him.

            “Fuck if I know. Andy, and Iain are the ones who stole it.” He giggled, and got up to go around the back of the garage to smoke. Since Richard didn’t see either man he just huffed, and followed Jeremy.

            “Mind?” He asked as he nodded to the cigarettes.

            “Nope.” He held the pack out, and Richard took one.

            “Didn’t know any of you youngest drivers still smoked.” Jeremy criticized.

            “As if that’s a bad thing, and I’m not that young.”  
            “You’re a baby.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “I’m twenty-four!” Richard shouted back.

            “Exactly. A baby.” Jeremy laughed at the flustered look on Richard’s face.

            “Whatever. You can’t be that much older than me.”

            “Thirty-three.” Jeremy shrugged.

            “You’re nine years older than me. That isn’t much.” He rolled his eyes.

            “That’s what you think until you’re as old as I am.”

            “Whatever.” Richard flicked the ash off his cigarette. “Do you have any kids?”

            “Yup. Three.” He nodded. “Emily is eight, Fin is six, and Katya’s four.”

            “I’ve got one. She’s just a baby, only a few months old.” Richard grinned as he removed his wallet, and showed off a picture of his baby girl. “Name’s Isabella, or Izzy.”

            “She’s adorable. Takes after he mother in looks, obviously.” Jeremy grinned.

            “I only hope that your children didn’t take after you.” He retorted.

            “Bugger off, and find your clothes, Hamster.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “Don’t call me that.” Richard blushed at the new nickname as he put out his cigarette.

            “Call you what I like, Hamster.” This time Jeremy emphasized the name.

            “Sod off, Orangutan.” Richard jabbed as he turned to walk away, Jeremy was laughing at the nickname.

            “For a long haired little shit,” Jeremy shouted back at him. “You’re a decent driver.”

            Richard scoffed, and called a thanks over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Jeremy was trying to be nice, or what, but Richard felt he had to keep from being affected. They were both blokes, and he had no reason to get any sort of excited that Jeremy had said anything remotely nice to him. As he walked back around the garage he saw his bag in Mindy’s hand.

            “You got it back?” He smiled at her.

            “Had to track down that Iain guy, and make him tell me where it was.” She grinned, and gave him the bag.

            “I hope it’s a good sign that they’re playing pranks on me.” He took the bag, and went to change.

            Once he was out of his overalls and back into his jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket, and converse he felt a little less sure of himself. Something about being in his jumpsuit made him more confident as a driver. He sighed, and walked out of the garage with his bag. He took Mindy’s hand and they walked back to the 911.

 

 

_7:30PM February 13, 2002 – London_

            It had been a few weeks passed the test drive for TGR, and Richard was already convinced he wasn’t picked for the team. The start of the F1 season was looming closer, and closer, and Richard figured it was time to start thinking about giving up on his racing dream. He was in his garage working on his old mini while Mindy sat on the step to the door leading to the house, little Izzy in her arms.

            “The season starts March 3rd.” Richard sighed into the engine. “They made their choice as soon as I was out of there, and it wasn’t me.”

            “You don’t know that. They had five more drivers come test for them.” Mindy was getting rather tired of his conversation.

            “Still,” he pulled back from the car and looked at her. “I told the team owner that wasn’t returning to Formula Two this season regardless of the outcome with testing with TGR.” He hadn’t told her that.

            “What?” Mindy stood up.

            “Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but…I think I should start looking for a proper job instead of wasting time lapping a track. Especially if I won’t be getting signed with anyone in F1. Formula Two isn’t going to support us, Mindy.”

            “Richard.” She looked rather cross. “Firstly, I can’t believe you did that without telling me. Secondly just because TGR might not want you doesn’t mean someone else doesn’t, and lastly…what the hell sort of job would you even get?” The last one was supposed to be a tease but Richard just shrugged.

            “I could be a mechanic.” He pointed out as he went back to work on the Mini. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Mindy. I just…I couldn’t do another season there.”

            “Oh yes. Mechanic Richard.” She rolled her eyes. “I know you, babe. You’re a driver, not a mechanic. And F1 isn’t the only thing out there…” She was trying very hard to salvage something of Richard’s dream for him.

            “I’m rubbish at endurance races. I could do NASCAR but we’d have to move to America…” He shrugged.

            “Rallying. Touring cars. Sports car racing…” She listed.

            “Mindy, seriously…it’s okay.” He looked up at her. “Sometimes things don’t happen. I’ve tried which is more than most people can say, and I got really close. Now though…I need to settle down, and get a job, and support you, and our daughter. Maybe even more kids. I’m okay with that. I can be happy just being Mechanic Richard.” He leaned over to kiss her.

            Mindy didn’t want to just let him settle, but she also knew she wouldn’t be able to force Richard into keeping it up if he wasn’t willing. As they pulled back from the kiss the phone rang. It could have been anyone. A family member, someone attempting to sell them windows…anyone, but for some reason they both knew that it wasn’t just anyone calling. It had to be the TGR team. After a few rings Richard rushed for the phone, and answered it.

            “Yes? Uh…Hammond residence.” He quickly corrected himself.

            “Richard? It’s Andy from TGR.” Andy sounded frazzled, and annoyed, and irritated.

            “Yeah.” Richard nodded, looking at the floor. “How’ve you been Andy?”

            “Terrible. A lot of shit isn’t going our way so far, and as I’m sure you know that March 3rd is the first race of the season.”

            “Yeah. It’s getting rather close.” Richard nodded even though Andy couldn’t see him.

            “Yeah. We’ve had some trouble with Jason. Doesn’t know if he wants to go or stay.” Andy became more annoyed just by the name of their number two driver. “Jez, and I’ve talked this over a lot. Jason isn’t doing us any good. We’ve scrambling with his back-and-forth behavior. The point is we’re cutting him from the team completely.”

            “I’m sorry you’ve got to do that.” Richard hoped he sounded genuine, but he knew that if Jason was gone then that left a spot open. A spot that could be his.

            “We’ve spent the last few days going over all our test drives.” Andy sounded a little calmer. “We were hoping to get the best person on the track, and that person being able to handle Jeremy. A few of us worried that the person who put in the best laps wouldn’t be able to mesh…” Andy paused for dramatic effect, and Richard waited with baited breathe. “We were lucky enough to see a bloke quick on the track, and able to handle the big oaf. That’d be you, Richard. TGR wants to sign you.”

            “I-I…” Richard was confused for sure. “I’m your choice? Richard Hammond, the short git with long hair. You sure you’ve got the right name, Andy?”

            “Jesus, man. Get surer of yourself. Yes. You.” Andy grumbled. “You got on with Jezza, and were quick around the track. Typically I’d make the offer, and give you a few days. We haven’t got a few days. Do you want to sign with us, Richard?”

            “Yes.” Richard didn’t hesitate. It wasn’t like he had people offering him spots, and he’d just spent the last few minutes calling himself ‘Mechanic Richard’. There was no way he was turning this down. “Yes. Absolutely yes.”

            “Good. Be at our office Friday morning at nine for the signing, and press conference.” Andy ordered. “You also better have a bloody passport because we’re going to Australia pretty soon.”

            “I’ve got a passport, and I’ll be there.” Richard agreed.

            “Better be. See you Friday. Oh, and bring your racing kit so that we can get you, and the car ready after the press conference.”

            “Okay.” Richard agreed with his new boss.

            “Good. Bye” Andy went to hang up.

            “Bye. And—” Richard hoped that he hadn’t hug up yet. “Thank you, Andy.”

            “Thank me by not fucking up, Hammond.” Then Andy hung up.

            Now with a huge grin plastered on his face Richard turned to look at Mindy. She of course had heard the conversation from his end, but there was no mistaking what had just transpired. She bit her lip, and came forward to half-hug him since she had the now awake Izzy in her arms. Richard held her for a moment before kissing her deeply.

            “I sign Friday, and on March 3rd I’ll be racing in the Australian Grand Prix!” He exclaimed. 


	2. The Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Formula One AU: The season for F1 starts March 3rd, and TGR-Cosworth has finally come to the conclusion to sign Richard Hammond as their number two driver. They have little time to actually prepare for the Australian Grand Prix in Melbourne.

_7AM February 15, 2002 - London_

            The alarm jarred Richard awake at seven, and he punched the top to stop it from buzzing. During the night Richard hadn’t slept well, and found waking up harder than normal. It was all nerves. He’d dreamed that once he got to TGR headquarters that Andy told him he had made a mistake, and that he wasn’t the driver they wanted. After waking up from that dream Richard had spent nearly two hours just lying in bed, and then once he’d finally fallen asleep he tossed, and turned. Poor Mindy couldn’t have slept very well because of him. At least Izzy had one of her rare calm nights.

            Slowly Richard rolled out of the bed, and pushed a hand through his newly cut hair. After he’d gotten the call from TGR he decided he wanted to cut his elbow length hair so that he could appear older, and more professional. The hair cut had just made him look more baby faced. He regretted the choice already even though Mindy said he looked fine. Richard turned on the water, and climbed into the warm spray. The water did little to ease his tense body.

            A few minutes into his shower Mindy came into the bathroom, and slipped in the shower with him. She put her arms around him, and kissed his shoulder. Her hands ran around his chest, and stomach for a few seconds.

            “Good morning, Rich.” She smiled against his skin.

            “Morning, Mindy.” He smiled a little despite himself.

            “You need to relax.” She stated, her hands started to go lower. “You’re all tense.”

            “Mindy…” He closed his eyes, and sighed softly as her hand cupped his semi-hard cock.

            “Yes, baby?” She kissed along his shoulder as she started to stroke him.

            “You don’t have—“

            “Just shut up, and let me.” She rolled her eyes playfully.

            Mindy carefully turned him around so that he was facing her. She kissed him hard on the mouth as her hand started working faster. This caused Richard to moan, and thrust his hips forward. With a wicked grin she got onto the shower floor, and took him into her mouth without hesitation. Richard grabbed at the wall to steady himself. He let out a soft groan as she started to move her mouth around him. Mindy gave the best blowjob Richard ever had. She knew exactly how to move her tongue along his shaft, and where to lick, and how hard to suck. She also had a knack for being very in control of him when it came to giving them which turned Richard on more than the blowjob itself. Mindy finished him off, and pulled away with a grin. Richard had his eyes closed, and mouth slightly open as he felt the afterglow of his orgasm.

            “Come on,” she kissed him. “We’ve got to get you all clean for your press conference.”

            “Hang on,” he frowned a little as he pulled her closer.

            “Nope. You can repay me tonight.” She got the shampoo, and started washing his hair. “I got a little too much. I’m used to you having lots more hair."   

            She giggled at the pout on his face. Ten minutes later Richard was being pushed out of the shower to go get himself, and Izzy changed while Mindy washed her own hair. Quickly he brushed his teeth, and shaved. With one last look into the mirror he took off for the bedroom. Richard decided to get Izzy changed first since he could only pick out his pants at the moment. By the time he changed Izzy, and got her dressed Mindy was finished.

            “You ought to be dressed, Mister.” She teased him as she took Izzy so she could feed.

            “I’ve no idea what to wear.” He stood back up, and went over to the closet.

            “You haven’t got any team clothes…” She frowned once she realized that.

            “Do I wear jeans, and a nice shirt? Or a suit? This is a pretty big deal…” He frowned as he got out a pair of black socks, and a white undershirt.

            “Wear jeans, and a button down. I haven’t seen an F1 driver in a suit since before I was born.” She shrugged.

            “Okay…” Richard nodded, and quickly changed into his nicest jeans, and tugged on his white t-shirt, and then the nice white button down shirt. “Are you and Izzy going?”

            “I thought we should.” Mindy smiled as she finished feeding their daughter.

            With a nod Richard went off to get the car ready for Izzy. It was nice to do something like this, it kept his mind off of the upcoming event in Dunsfold. He shook his head as he thought about it too much. When he walked back inside he could smell toast, and smiled happily as Mindy made him a small breakfast before they took off for the TGR headquarters.  

 

 

_8:45AM February 15, 2002 – TGR Headquarters, Dunsfold_

            They arrived early since Richard had never driven to the place before, and he wanted to allow some time for getting lost. Thankfully they hadn't gotten lost. They pulled through security, and were told to park in the employees area in the place that would read “J. Dawes” just next to “J. Clarkson” but the man assured him that the name would be changed after today. Richard didn’t care if the place would read “J. Dawes” forever if it meant he had an actual drive. They parked, and Richard got out quickly. The whole way his foot had been bouncing and getting out of the car put him at ease a little bit. As he reached into the backseat to get Izzy out of her car seat someone came up to them.

            “Mr. Hammond?” A man called out.

            “Uh…yeah.” He looked up once he had Izzy in his arms, and the door shut.

            “Alex Renton.” He offered his hand, and Richard shook it. “I’m a part of management. Andy was going to come down and meet you himself but he got caught by someone needing his signature.”

            “That’s alright. Uh…this is my wife Mindy, and our daughter Izzy.” He smiled.

            “A pleasure.” Alex nodded. “We have something for you to change into. Andy realized you obviously don't have any team gear so inside we’ve got you a shirt, and cap for the signing, and press conference.” Alex informed him as they started walking.

            As they walked Alex rattled on about this, and that. Richard didn’t listen much since he was looking around at the headquarters. It was smaller than one of the bigger names, but it was homey. Richard liked that. It seemed like a real family unlike some bigger team like Ferrari or McLaren who might have thousands of people working in one building. Alex took him into a changing area. Hung up in a locker with his name on the locker was a shirt, and cap along with a new team coloured racing kit.

            “I’ll be right outside waiting to take you up stairs.” Alex told him as he left the room.

            “This is all so real now.” Richard stared at the black short sleeve button up.

            “Give me Izzy so you can change.” Mindy got the child out of Richard’s hands.

            Quickly he shed his leather jacket, and white button down. He took the TGR shirt off the hanger and looked at it. Over the left pocket was the TGR logo, the blue gear with _Top Gear Racing_ just after it in white was a common image in F1 since it was along either side of the TGR cars. The Cosworth name printed just under that. A few other logos were on the shirt, mostly the sleeves but what really caught Richards’s attention was his name stitched in the gear blue over the right breast pocket. He smiled as he pulled it on, and buttoned it up. He noticed that the shirt was perfectly the right size. Maybe that had been why Andy, and Iain stole his clothes? He smoothed down the shirt, and grinned. Then he grabbed the red Birthstone cap. Just as he finished getting dressed Jeremy barged in with Alex’s frantic pleas telling him Richard was changing.

            “Hey, rookie. Hello, Mindy, and Izzy.” Jeremy grinned, and tipped his head to the girls as he went into his locker to get something. “Looking good in the team clothes, Hamster. Ready to sign away your soul?”

            “If it gets me an F1 drive, yes.” Richard grinned.

            “Good.” Jeremy grabbed the same shirt off his hanger, and started changing.

            “I’ll see you upstairs then?”

            “Definitely. I just need to go round up our new test driver.” Jeremy nodded. “He’s apparently putting in laps.” He rolled his eyes.

            “Must be pretty serious to be putting in laps this early. Why isn’t he the one getting my drive?” Richard bit his lip.

            “Well…some say it’s because he isn’t allowed to race in F1.” Jeremy shrugged. “He didn't clock as fast a time around Silverstone as you did.”

            “Oh…okay.” Richard looked around awkward. “We’ll just be going.”

            Richard ushered Mindy out of the room, and started following Alex to the elevator. This portion of the walk was quiet, except for Izzy’s baby babble. He smiled down at her, and played with her as they road in the elevator. The ding indicated that they were there, and Andy was waiting for them there.

            “Thought you’d never get here. Come along.” Andy waved for them to follow him as Alex went in another another direction.

            Things quickly became hectic. The contract Richard signed had to be explained in full by a lawyer, which was fine. They had to talk about salary, and safety, and everything else that mattered to both Richard, and the team. That took nearly an hour but finally he was handed the pen and signed. A photographer snapped a shot of him signing then of him, and Andy shaking hands. Once they finished Jeremy came in with an annoyed expression.

            “He won’t come off the track to do the press conference.” Jeremy grumbled to Andy.

            “Well, we knew what he was like before we brought him on as a test driver.” Andy just shrugged. “Richard’s just signed though. We officially have our 2002 team, Jez.”

            “Brilliant!” Jeremy turned to look at Richard, and slapped him on the back.

            “Ouch…The test driver isn’t coming?” Richard winced at the hit.

            “No. He’s not.” Andy shrugged. “He wasn’t really needed, but we had hopes that he’d at least sit there.”

            “Sure. Because the Stig can just sit there.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

            “At least he’s going to be helpful, unlike you.” Andy shot back. “Let’s get going to the press conference. I’m sure the vultures are getting a bit uneasy.”

 

_10:00 AM February 15, 2002 – Press Conference_

            They all walked into the conference room where there was a table set up at one end with the TGR-Cosworth logo as a back drop. On the table were microphones for each person, name tags, and bottled water. Iain was seated first, then Jeremy, followed by Andy, and finally Richard on the end. The sea of people in front him made him very nervous. Jeremy had ‘forgotten’ his hat but Richard made sure he had his so he could pull it down as far as he could.

            “Let’s get this underway, chaps.” Andy spoke into the mic, and every reporter quickly came to attention. “Today TGR-Cosworth is proud to be bringing a new driver into our family. Since Jason Dawes has chosen to retire we have brought Richard Hammond up from Formula Two to join our team.”

            Richard smiled at the introduction. He hadn’t heard Jason had ‘retired’, but he figured that was because TGR cut him, and he couldn’t get picked up anywhere else. Richard noticed a few people taking pictures already, and he also noticed the cameras in the back filming them.

            “This 2002 season is going to be a good one for TGR-Cosworth.” Andy went on. “Jeremy, and Richard getting along, our cars are quicker than ever, and we’ve got more passion for the sport this year, thankful to say. All of this is going to play a major part in us becoming a major race team. Now, if, and I’m sure you do, if you have any questions we’ll take them.”

            As soon as that was out of his mouth hands shot up, and a few people just shouted. Andy rolled his eyes, and pointed to a reporter on the front row.

            “Question for Wilman.” The reporter stood up, and said his name and who he was reporting for. “TGR hasn’t had a single good session since it became an F1 team, and each year you make claims that you’re better. How do we know you aren’t just talking yourself up?”

            “Well,” Andy kept his cool but Richard noticed how the question angered Jeremy. “Jeremy’s a great driver. We’ve seen it on the track since the start of this team. Now with Richard we have a solid team at TGR. Richard is going to give Jeremy a run for his money, and we’ve got a lot more in development this year. The car has been completely resigned. This year we really are ready to be on the track.

            “Question for Jeremy,” Another reporter got up without even being called on. “Are you going to scare away this team mate as well?”

            “I didn’t ‘scare away’ Jason.” Jeremy said sharply. “He couldn’t handle it.”

            “Moving on. Jim, you’re up.” Andy quickly stopped that answer.

            “I’d like to actually question the new driver since that is the main reason this is being held.” Jim, the reporter rolled his eyes. Richard actually knew him, and had been interviewed while still in F2 by the man. “Richard, do you think you are ready for Formula One, and do you think you’ve made the right choice coming to TGR?”

            “Um…yeah.” Richard choked a little. He panicked, and searched the room for Mindy. Once he saw her he calmed quickly. “Yes, sorry. Um, I think I’m more than ready for Formula One. If I wasn’t I doubt Andy, and Jeremy would have brought me here to sign with them. I also think that TGR is where I belong.”

            “Richard, as a new driver are you afraid of the reputation that TGR has gotten itself, and also the reputation of your fellow driver?”

            “TGR does have a reputation for being, um…’ambitious but rubbish’, I believe. They’re ambitious here, and that’s what I’m looking for in a racing team. I want to push limits not just drive, and TGR is, I think, the place to do that. As for Jeremy, well…he’s a good driver, and I haven’t really seen his reputation actually. During testing, and everything he was very kind to my wife, and me. Even offered advice on how to keep my power up on the corners.” Richard grinned at the chuckles throughout the room. Jeremy was known for his love of power. “I think that this is the family I want to belong to.”

            “Jeremy, how do you feel about Richard as your new driver? Not just from a driver’s standpoint but as an owner?”

            “If he wasn’t worth it we wouldn’t have signed him.” Jeremy shrugged into the mic. “As an owner I wouldn’t have picked Hamster if he wasn’t hwatI wanted in a driver, and as a driver I wouldn’t have agreed to have him if he wasn’t good.”

            “Are you afraid that he’s going to be better than you?”

            “If he’s better than me then he’s better. I doubt he will be. Like Hamster said, I was giving him pointers at the test drive.”

            “Hamster?” One reporter caught on.

            “Yup.” Jeremy grinned. “He’s tiny, and annoying like a hamster.”

            “Better than being an orangutan.” Richard shot back at the other driver, grinning.

            “Richard, you said you’ve got a wife. How does she feel about you joining in on this dangerous sport?” One reporter from the back called out.

            “Well, Mindy’s been with me since my time in F3.” Richard shrugged as he looked over at her. “She’s been supportive, and been with me through the harder parts of this job. She understands the danger, and respects that I want to do this with my life. She just tells me to be careful every time I get into a car. Including just my typical road car.” That gained a laugh.

            “Are you implying you’re a dangerous driver?”

            “Dangerous? Um, I don’t think so, I mean...I’m a good driver, a fast driver, and I do take chances on the track. In this sport you’ve got to be a little bit dangerous or else you’ll never overtake someone.” Richard shrugged.

            “Where are you aiming for your first season in Formula One?”

            “The top.” Richard surprised himself when he said that without hesitation.

            “The top?”

            “Yeah. This might be my first season in F1 but I’m not a new driver. I want to make my mark here, and I plan on doing so by making the top.” Richard sounded a lot more confident then he felt. He looked over at Andy, and Jeremy hoping that they didn’t think he was idiot for saying that. Jeremy was grinning, and Andy looked un-shocked.

            “Then how do you feel about going up again Schumacher and Ferrari?”

            “I feel that Michael Schumacher is an incredible driver, and Ferrari an amazing team.” Richard licked his lips, feeling like he got himself trapped inside a terrible corner. He couldn’t say he was better than Schumacher. “He has two championships under his belt, and a lot more experience. That isn’t going to stop me from going after him though.” Richard smirked. He had avoided saying ‘trying to beat him’ knowing that would just lead to people thinking he wasn’t good enough.

            “What about you, Jeremy? Same question.”

            “Schumacher can ge—” Before Jeremy could finish his no doubt colorful expression Andy spoke up.

            “We all know Schumacher, and Ferrari are good. Let’s leave the speculation over if they’ll beat us until the season actually starts.” Andy smiled out at the people. “One more questions.” He called out as he checked the time.

            “For Iain May,” One reporter jumped up before anyone else could take his question, and looked at the tech chief. He perked up. “How are the cars running so far?”

            “Amazingly. We’ve put a lot of time, and development into them. Like Andy said earlier we’ve completely redesigned the car. It is better in every way possible. I’m very proud of what we’ve made this year. I believe we’ll be giving out the tech specs four days before the first race. Everyone will know what we’re on about then.” Iain grinned, clearly excited about it.

            “Thank you everybody.” Andy smiled. “We’ll take a few photos, and call it a day.”

            The next twenty minutes were spent with Andy hovering closer to both Jeremy, and Richard as the press got a few photos in, and a few of them slipped in questions. Richard did his best not to say anything stupid or wrong as he was bothered during the press photo session. Jeremy was a little less worried about that. By the end of it Andy only look mildly irritated, and stressed. Iain had fled quickly to his office, but the press eventually grew bored of Andy shooting down some of their more touchy questions for the drivers.

            Finally Richard was taken out of the room, and Jeremy too. They were lead to Andy’s office only for Richard to be ordered to get changed into his kit for practice in their newest car. Jeremy had to be spoken to about some of his attempted comments at the press.

            “Oh, and Richard.” Andy called out as he walked out of the room. “You’re coming to dinner with Jez, and I tonight. Going to celebrate you joining the team.” He winked.

            Richard nodded, and headed downstairs. Mindy was waiting for him outside the changing room with a huge grin on her face. He quickly came up, and kissed her.

            “That was pretty nerve wracking.” He laughed as he took Izzy out of her arms to play.

            “You did great though.” She kissed his cheek. “You were so confident, and even a bit funny. The press seemed to like you. Although Jeremy.”

            “Yeah. Jeremy seems to be living up to his reputation now. The Schumacher question had me freaked out.” He sighed. “I obviously couldn’t just be like ‘Well, I’m a better driver so I’ll win’. Firstly, it's not true, and secondly I’d be kicked out of racing forever.”

            “You handled it well.” She reassured.

            “Andy, and Jeremy are taking me to dinner tonight. I’m going to go out testing the car, and talk to some of the designers and tech staff about it afterwards. You should take the car, and head on back to London. I’ll ask Jeremy to give me a lift into town.”

            “Alright. Good luck out there, rookie.” She kissed him, and took Izzy back.

            “Thanks. I’ll see you at home.” Richard smiled at her as she left with the car keys.

            After Mindy was gone he ducked into the changing room to change into his new racing kit that was inside the locker. As he stepped inside he saw someone in white overalls, and helmet just standing at the locker marked ‘Stig’. As Richard closed the door the other driver turned to look at him through the visor. Richard tipped his head in way of greeting but the vibe the driver gave off made him uneasy. Without a word Stig pointedly walked past him, hitting him hard with his shoulder as he left. Once the white suited driver was gone Richard relaxed.

            “Fuck…” He mumbled as he walked over to his locker. He dared a glance at the others lockers, and noticed Stig’s still had everything in it including his team racing overalls. He shrugged, and stripped down to his pants to get into his racing gear. As he was bent over, getting something from a bottom part of the locker, Jeremy walked in to change.

            “Sexy arse, mate.” Jeremy chuckled.

            “Fuck.” Richard stood bolt upright, and blushed. “S-Sorry.”

            “It’s a locker room, mate. We’re bound to see each other naked at some point. You don’t have to apologize.”

            “Okay…” Richard nodded as he pulled on the fire protective gear. “I saw the test driver, Stig...”

            “Oh…he didn’t, like…hurt you or anything, did he?” Jeremy actually looked concerned. Richard quickly shook his head. “Good. Stay clear of him. He’s…different.”

            “What do you mean?” Richard frowned.

            “Don’t honestly know.” Jeremy was pulling on his gear too. “Some say his left nipple is shaped like the Nürburgring, but that might just be talk. Andy found him somewhere. Still won’t tell me where. He put down some incredible laps, and redid our car like nothing Iain’s ever seen before. Told him he could join the team, but then he wasn’t F1 legal. That was before we found you though. You are F1 legal like a normal person, and you actually have a better time than him.” Jeremy shrugged. “So far everything is working out for us. Stig getting denied, us finding you, Stig agreeing to be our test driver, you agreeing to be our driver, the improvements to the car.” He shrugged.

            “That…is strange.” Richard mumbled. How someone could not be F1 legal, he wondered. “Well, I’m not sure he likes me. On his way out he shoulder checked me.”

            “He tried to attack me the other day. I think he has a problem with other drivers.” Jeremy pulled on his overalls, and sat down to put on his shoes. “Don’t take it personally.”

            “If you say so.” Richard had his overalls, and shoes on. He zipped up hallway, grabbed his helmet, and gloves.

            “Yeah. He doesn’t talk either.” Jeremy pointed out. “Refuses to use any of the team racing gear. If he weren’t so good at car set up, and engineering I wouldn’t have agreed to him.”

            “I’m just glad he wasn’t legal.” Richard laughed a little.

            “You and me both. Can’t imagine racing with that.” Jeremy stood up and grabbed his stuff too. “Let’s get to the track.”

            They walked down to the track. Iain had everything set up for them already. They’d be running laps against each other for the rest of the day. Stig stood off to the side by a large stack of tires as he looked at them both. Richard swallowed as he noticed Stig’s gaze was mostly on him as Iain talked about what they wanted from him. Eventually he was allowed into the car.

            Richard took off along the track at an easy speed since he hadn’t done this circuit before. The track wasn’t as simple as he first thought. The cornering was harder than Silverstone, and the straights were shorter, expect for one straight that seemed too long. He knew it was to gauge his abilities in many different settings without taking him to all sorts of tracks. Once he got a feel for the track he started to go quicker. Iain spoke to him over the radio as he made moves. Eventually Richard was told to come in to let Jeremy go out.

            The day went along like that for the most part. Iain explained that they didn’t want to put Jeremy and him on a track together just yet since they were still changing things in the cars. Richard didn’t mind much, and just watched Jeremy run the track skillfully. Since Jeremy had been with TGR since the inception he had to have done this track hundreds of times, Richard realized. No wonder he was making it look so easy.

            The day went on until the dark started to set in, and they couldn’t drive anymore. Stig wanted to go out again but Iain told him, very firmly that he couldn't. Richard was the last one on the track. By the time he came in Jeremy, and Stig were gone. He climbed out of the car, pulled off his helmet, and hood. By now his hair stuck to his head no matter what he did with it.

            “Good job today, Hammo.” Iain patted his shoulder as the team got the car inside. “Also, good haircut.” He teased as he took off.

            Richard just rolled his eyes and headed for the locker room. He felt sticky, and gross from the sweat. By the time he got into the locker room the Stig was nowhere to be found, and the keys that had been in his locker were gone. Richard heard the shower going and knew it must have been Jeremy. He quickly got out of his suit, and gear, grabbed the towel and went to the shower to clean up. He sighed as the cool water hit his slightly overheated skin. He cleaned off with the soap, and then washed his hair quickly. After he was finished he stood under the spray for a while since it felt nice.

            Once he was back in the changing chair, towel wrapped around his waist, he saw Jeremy already mostly changed. Without removing his towel Richard pulled on his pants, and then his jeans so he could discard his towel without having to flash Jeremy.

            “You’re going out celebrating with Andy, and me right?” Jeremy asked as he put on his watch.

            “Definitely. Can you give me a ride to wherever we’re going?” He asked. “Mindy had to take the car home.”

            “Sure. Not a problem, mate.” Jeremy finished changing and took off. “I’ll be in Andy’s office.”

            Richard just nodded, and kept getting ready. Without thinking about it he pulled on the team shirt since his original button down had been stuffed into his kit bag. Then he pulled on his leather jacket, and did up his converse. Once he finished all that he fixed his hair so that it stuck up in the front. He grabbed his bag, and headed off to Andy’s office. 


End file.
